In many systems that comprise electrical circuits, the response of the circuits needs to be set with high precision. A common practice for obtaining the response at the desired high precision is to utilize highly accurate electrical components. For example, the CARTO magnetic tracking system produced by Biosense Webster Inc. (Diamond Bar, Calif.) includes resonant circuits comprising coils and capacitors. The resonant frequencies of these circuits need to be set with high accuracy (e.g. 0.5%). A common practice for achieving this high accuracy would be to utilize highly accurate coils and capacitors. Such accurate components, however, may be characterized by low availability and high cost.